


Minor Operation

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What can you tell me about our patient, Doctor Palmer?”





	Minor Operation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 598 "consult"

“Hmm, yes, this is quite a difficult case,” said Ducky. “I’m honored that you thought to consult me. Now, I must warn you that my expertise is not recently with… living patients, but I will certainly give this my best effort. What can you tell me about our patient, Doctor Palmer?”

Three-year-old Victoria held up her teddy bear. “His leg ripped, Grandducky.”

“So it has. And what treatment do you recommend?”

“Sew it back up,” she said.

“Just what I would suggest,” Ducky replied. “Will you assist me with the operation, Doctor Palmer?”

“Okay, Grandducky!”

He smiled. “Excellent. Let’s begin…”

THE END


End file.
